Found Again or The Mark of Athena
by VintageRumorWriter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find each other again. One-shot, unless someone requests another chapter or two. NOW A FULL STORY! MARK OF ATHENA ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, maybe (if requested) a two or three shot. For my story about Reyna, check out "Reyna's Heart".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THOO.**

**Switched perspectives, "A"=Annabeth, "P"=Percy**

"**P"**

I feel ridiculous, wearing a purple bed sheet when I was about see my friends and girlfriend who I hadn't seen in eight months.

I was happy I was going to know who they were, though.

I just stood, next to Reyna, with Hazel and Frank on my other side. I felt bad, because Hazel and Frank had been helping me a lot, and I was just going to have to leave them.

"You'll be ok." Hazel said, patting my arm.

"I'm just incredibly nervous, about seeing friends I haven't seen in eight months while wearing none other than a bed sheet." I said.

She just smiled.

"**A"**

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

I was so nervous. I hadn't seen Percy in eight months. What if he found another girl, or forgot about me? I mean, he was a good-looking guy, he could easily have gotten in to a relationship with some daughter of Venus, or some warrior-princess Amazon.

"You know, as a daughter of Aphrodite, I can sense things like, oh, boy problems. Spill." Piper said, sounding more like a girl friend than the daughter of an apparently all-knowing love goddess.

"What if he forgot? What if he found someone else? What if he's not in to me?" I said, talking very fast.

"Quit worrying. You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so." I said to myself as the ship landed.

"**P"**

It landed.

A nervous feeling went through my body, and I hoped she didn't come off first, because I needed all the time I could get to prepare myself.

But at the same time I hoped she did, because I wanted to see her more than anything.

The Argo II has landed.

First, the cabin leaders walked off. All but one.

Then, there she was.

I tried to stay by Reyna's side, but I couldn't help it.

I ran as fast as I could, and skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Percy? Do you remember me?" she asked nervously.

"How could I forget?" I asked, we were standing about an inch apart now.

"Well, I certainly didn't forget you." she said as she punched me in the arm, hard.

It hurt, really bad.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, usually when people just disappear for eight months and don't contact their girlfriends the moment they get the chance, that girlfriend is bound to be mad." she said.

True enough.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." I said, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, she pulled me as close as I could get, and kissed me.

I wanted things to stay like this forever.

She pulled away from me after five minutes, and smiled at me.

"I love you." we both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hey, look! Another chapter! Thank you all fro reviewing and adding me to your story alerts! Now I'm maybe thinking about making this a (drumroll) WHOLE ENTIRE STORY! Review with your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or THOO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was spinning.

I felt like screaming "he remembers, he remembers!" but, I restrained myself seeing as the main praetor looked like she was about to make an announcement.

It was amazing, though, how Percy had been in the Roman camp for, say, a week and had managed to make a name for himself and become a praetor, which usually required at least a year.

"Welcome, Greeks. It is known as to why you are here, but some are still skeptical of you arrival." said the praetor.

Percy had told me her name was Reyna, and she didn't like me or him much.

But I couldn't help but admire her. She was almost like an eagle, beautiful and symbolic, but strong and warrior-like.

"Dirty _graecus_!"

"Now, Octavian, let's be mature." Reyna said.

"But, the prophecy…" he said, but was cut off.

"Listen, Octa-whatever. I know the prophecy better than anyone. So do not make thing up about _prophecy_." a voice came from the crowd.

I knew that voice.

"Oh, really? And how's that? Because I'm the only one who has a copy of the books, and you Greeks better not challenge that." Octavian sneered.

"Hello, Octagon Boy. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I am not a demigod, but yet I am still here. Now you tell me why that it is."

"Well, uh, maybe, I don't know, tell me, disgraceful mortal." Octavian said sarcastically.

"You shall not disgrace Delphi. I am the Oracle, and I could recite every prophecy ever given, but I won't, because I have to get back to school by next week. Now, are we bout done now?" Rachel said, smiling sweetly.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Thank you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, for shutting out darling Octavian up." Reyna said.

"You're welcome, miss." Rachel replied with a curtsy.

"Now, Greeks. We know you came I peace. We know you do not come for battle. We see that you have brought back Jason." Reyna choked up a little at the mention of Jason.

"Listen. What Reyna's trying to say is that everyone knows another war won't be started, and we all have to trust each other, because otherwise Gaea will swallow everyone of us all because I defeated Kronos last summer, and…" Percy said.

When he said he'd defeated Kronos, everyone once again, started buzzing.

"Whatever." he said as he walked off stage.

He walked over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Hey, so I heard about this guy, who defeats all the big monsters, and somehow gets time to get himself kidnapped. I also heard he has this super genius girlfriend who he told he was sorry about five thousand times, and is about to say it again. Know that guy?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I am so, so, so, sorry, Annabeth." he said.

"And I am so sick of you apologizing. I forgive you, Seaweed Brain." I responded.

"Uh, I see you guys are having a cute couple moment, so…" a girl, who looked about fourteen or fifteen, said from behind us.

"No, you're fine." Percy said.

"No, really…" said a huge Chinese guy, who looked supremely uncomfortable.

"No, I'm Hazel. And you're Annabeth, and this is Frank."

**SORRY BOUT THE WEIRD ENDING! MOM WANTS ME OFF COMPUTER,WILL CONTINUE WITH INTROS TOMMOROW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: alright, thalia-marie-grace7, YOU ASKED FOR IT! SO HERE IT IS! And, in my version of the Mark of Athena, Annabeth is the seventh demigod in the prophecy. Is that ok? Wait, I don't care. And, haven't read The Lost Hero in a while, so sorry if anything is inaccurate, I'll get to that soon.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PJATO, THOO, or TMOA**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Uh, hi. I can introduce myself, Hazel. So, Annabeth, Percy didn't tell me he had a sister. Who looks nothing like him." Frank said, thinking I was Percy's sister, though I was clearly not.

I looked at Percy, raising my eyebrows.

"That's Percy's girlfriend, Frank." Hazel said as she nudged Frank.

"Oh," Frank said, blushing, "uh, really? That's cool. I thought Annabeth would be some super nerdy weirdo, but you're…"

Hazel rolled her eyes. The two were obviously a couple, the way they acted around each other.

The thing was, Hazel seemed so young. She'd been through everything, love, loss and even death.

"Um, so yeah. Meet Hazel and Frank." Percy said uncomfortably.

"Oh, is this Annabeth? Ella's been waiting for a long, long time!" a red-feathered harpy said.

"Hey, guys." Rachel said from behind Ella.

"Oh, Ella likes Rachel! Rachel knows lots, just like Ella!" the harpy said again.

"Um, who's Ella?" I asked, seriously confused for a child of Athena.

"This," Rachel said, gesturing to the harpy, "is Ella."

"Oh, right. Hello, Ella. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Oh, Ella is very pleased to meet the only person Percy remembered for months!"

"Wh-wh-wh-at? How?" Percy stuttered.

"Percy talks in his sleep. Ella has good hearing and memory." the harpy responded.

"Percy, I think we need to discuss this." I said boldly.

"Yes, Hazel. Let's leave them alone. See you guys at the doors of death." Frank said sort-of jokingly, sort-of seriously.

As they left I gave Percy kind of a what's-going-on kind of look.

"I closed the doors of death." he said, totally nonchalant.

"You did _what_?" I screeched.

Percy looked at me, freaked out.

"Oh, gods, Percy. And you somehow forgot to mention this?" I said.

"I didn't think it mattered."

Typical Percy.

"Percy Jackson! Of course it matters! Do you know that you could have died? And how would your girlfriend feel about that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Um, well, I was planning on telling you, but, whatever…" he replied, surprised by my anger.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Again, sad that a girl's wish at night has to be that her boyfriend can survive twelve hours on his own." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, you're not just any girl." he said, turning on that Percy Jackson charm that'd broken so many hearts.

"Right, of course. I'm the super nerdy weirdo who's in love with Percy Jackson."

**Alright. I need some minor plotline ideas, and I need a demigod invented.**

**Please include:**

**Name**

**Description**

**Age**

**Hunter or Amazon?**

**Comment, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: keep submitting demigods, one per person and I will try to use all of them, as minor or semi-major characters. Oh, and I reread The Lost Hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, TLH, SON, or TMOA**

**Piper's POV**

"Hey, Annabeth?" I said, walking up to Annabeth.

"Oh, hi Piper!" Annabeth replied, her eyes shining.

"I just wanted to say… that I'm really happy for you. Hi, you must be Percy." I said, but I was slightly disoriented, so I'd forgotten what I was really going to say.

"Hi, Piper. So, um, yeah." Percy replied, trying to be polite, obviously.

The way people talked about him, I'd been expecting a buff, huge and tough guy.

But he just looked like a regular teenage boy to me.

Then again, so did Jason.

"And, uh, Annabeth? How long are we staying here? And where are we staying?" I asked, now remembering.

"I don't know, Piper. How about you go talk to Reyna about it, use charmspeak, please." Annabeth said, probably getting irritated with me by now.

"Uh, ok."

I left them alone, now that Jason was (uncomfortably) reminiscing with his old friends, I was alone.

It took nerve to walk up to Reyna, because her presence seemed very, well, powerful.

And she knew he'd had a thing for Jason.

"Hi. You must be Reyna." I said nervously.

I hope I hadn't made a bad impression. Of course she was Reyna.

"Oh, hi, um…" she replied, not sounding mad, I think.

"My name is Piper. I'm from the Greek camp, a child of Aphrodite." I said.

"I'm Reyna, as you know. Child of Bellona."

Oh. She was a child of the war goddess.

Fair enough.

Nothing worse than a giant who had no other goal but then to kill me.

"I was wondering were we would stay, because the ship doesn't have a sleeping quarters."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Celie, come here and show Piper around."

A girl, presumably Celie, came out from behind Reyna, walking gracefully.

Celie was beautiful. She looked like a melting pot of everything good, her beauty not limited to one culture, but the beautiful aspect of every.

"Hello, darling Reyna. You want me to show this young one around?" she asked, sounding vaguely French.

"Yes, she is a child of Aphrodite, Venus' counterpart."

"_Bien sure."_

_ "Merci, soeur."_ I replied.

She looked at me, dumbfounded.

She must've been impressed by my French.

"Sure, well, you to get acquainted, and I'll go over there and sort things out with Annabeth."

"So, can you speak Latin, young girl?" Celie asked.

"No, but I do a little Greek."

I was curious why Celie kept calling me young one, because she couldn't be older than twenty herself.

"Why do you keep calling me young?' I thought aloud, blushing when I said it.

_"Parce que je suis eternel."_

She was eternal?

What?

"Eternal, as in, like, living forever?"

"Yes, as in living forever, child of love."

"But how?" I asked.

**(THE FOLLOWING IS SOMETHING I TOTALLY MADE UP)**

"I am a _croyant_. I follow and worship ultimately Venus. We are sort of like the Hunters, but the opposite. We stand for beauty and peace, but we are also trained Hunters. We have but one oath: never stop loving."

Oh, a _croyant_, a believer. That explained the glow and the passion.

"You could join us, you know. We accept children of love, and anyone else who would feel compelled to do so." she said, sounding like a salesgirl on an infomercial.

"Can boys join?" I asked on a whim.

"Can Jason join, you mean? No, child. We must learn to lessen our sorrows, but still be kind and never hate."

Well, not the group for me.

_"Bonjour, mauve."_ A chipper young girl said.

The girl was pretty, but not in the same way. She had long, curly mahogany hair, glittering blue eyes, freckles on her nose, and was very petite.

She had the same glow, but she couldn't have been older than thirteen. But her voice came out beautifully, like a high-pitched church bell ringing across a breeze.

"Uh, you know you just called her purple, right?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Meet our young miss Gilder, child of Apollo. She just joined, and is still working on her French." Celie said, exasperated.

"Oh, well, yeah. I guess." the girl said, in her beautiful voice.

"It is decided!" Reyna's voice rang through the room, startling everyone.

"What, Reyna, is so important that you need to scare the living Hades out of me?" a rough female voice called.

"Clarisse, child of Ares? I hope you learn some decency, because if not, I am up for a duel." she replied monotonously.

"Whatever."

Ignoring her last comment, Reyna said "The Greeks will be staying. Here. In the guest house."

**SLUMBER PARTY! Review, and submit demigods!**

**Also, here is a translation:**

"**Of course."**

"**Thank you, sister."**

"**I am eternal."**

**Croyant= believer.**

"**Hello, purple."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: keep on reviewing, and submitting demigods! It won't take too long, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: oh, you know.**

**Percy's POV**

"They will be staying here, in the guesthouse." Reyna's voice rang, loud and clear.

"Ex-cuh-uze me?" a pretty Asian girl said, sounding snotty.

"Think of someone other than yourself, Drew-bear." another voice, this one sarcastic and mean said as the girl blushed.

"Order, order!" a child of Nemesis called out.

"Yes, Calli, let us speak." Reyna said, somehow knowing this girl's name.

"Now, our guest house is large enough, but you would have to do two or three per bedroom. And, you know policies, must be same gender in one room…" Reyna said.

I was trying to keep cool, but it was hard.

I love my friends from both camps, but really? I don't think either side was going to like this.

"Now, on to more pressing matters. One being the Greeks." Reyna said.

"_Skáse_" Clarisse shouted in Greek. "_Referri te fatuus!_"

Reyna said back in Latin. "Even though I don't know what you mean."

"Ok, back to business." Jason said morbidly.

The guy seemed nice, but he was so serious, it was almost depressing.

I leaned over to Annabeth and whispered jokingly "I was really looking forward to spending more time with you tonight." She just smacked me and told me to shut up, but I could tell she was suppressing laughter.

"So, most of us understand you come in peace." Reyna said.

"Yes, we come from way over on the other side of the country," Leo said sarcastically, then lifting his head up and looking around, dead serious "We. Are. New Yorkers. And we come to turn you in to Jets fans."

Jason, me and the rest of the Greeks laughed.

"Anyway," Reyna continued "we would like to look around your ship. Tomorrow morning." Everyone groaned, assumed (correctly) that she was done talking, and resumed their other activities.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, your absence didn't help my anti-clichéness much. I read the entire Twilight series and only listened to Taylor Swift when I wasn't looking for you. In fact, I almost started writing a diary!" she said, sounding horribly disgusted.

"Oh, the horror! Well, cry no more, Annabeth Chase, for your chivalrous, handsome hero is here." I replied.

"Well, this princess isn't going anywhere until she gets an explanation as to when her prince got so tall." she replied, reaching up and ruffling my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "I love you so much, princess."

"Of course you do, o noble Percy. S 'agapó̱ pára polý." she replied. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, Percy. Hi, pretty girl. I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry, something must've been messed up yesterday. The text was scrunched up, I will try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it, I would just be pushing The Mark of Athena to be released on my birthday, or even sooner, CHRISTMAS!**

**Percy's POV**

"Um, hi, Leo. I'm Annabeth, but if you would remember, we met about a month ago for about two seconds."

"Well, you looked like a mess then. Plus, I never got to talk to you because you were always busy with Edward and Bella. Whoever they are." Leo replied.

Annabeth blushed.

Then, of course, she looked angry and slapped him so hard you would think he got a glimpse of the future.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, retreating quickly.

"You, Annabeth Chase, are quite the charmer." I said.

"Shhhhhh! I know I sound like a child of Aphrodite, but move around those two," she said pointing to Piper and Jason "the poor girl got fooled by the Mist, and she thought she remembered him, but everything was fake."

"Um, when did you get a set of sensitive genes?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, you conniving loser idiot, before I hit you so hard you would swear you were an hour late for your funeral." she said ferociously, now back to her angry-at-me-for-no-reason self.

I smiled.

She was so pretty, with her stormy gray eyes, her curly princess hair, and, just everything in general.

I think she caught me staring at her, and blushed then turned away so fast that you'd think she'd seen Medusa.

"So, what are we, Jason?" I heard a voice say, startling me back to reality.

"Um, uh, well, you know," Jason replied.

"You know what Jason?" Clarisse said, coming out from my left "I think you've confused poor Piper. Now, as a child of Ares, you would assume I know nothing about romance. I'm not claiming I do. I had a fantastic friend in the Aphrodite cabin, and she was the most loving, kind, compassionate person I knew. And darling Piper here reminds me a lot of her."

"That was so amazing I almost started crying, Clari." Travis Stoll said sarcastically.

"You want me to pummel you in to tomorrow, Travi?" she replied, no longer nice and sweet.

"Ok, sweetheart. You do that." he said, bolting as he said the last word.

"C'mon out, Percy and Annabeth. I've got a jerk to beat up."

"Hey, guys. Sorry, this is a strange time to interrupt. But, I think you guys do need to work this thing," she gestured to their hands, which were intertwined "out."

"Yeah, I agree," Jason said, surprising us when he spoke "I really like Piper, but I don't know, I kind of am just starting to piece things of my past together. I don't know what to do."

"Do this, idiot!" Piper said.

Then, she did what no one expected her to do:

She leaned in and kissed him.

**Hey, so next chapter will be the sleepover, and I'll include some man-chats (is that what you would call it) and girl talks.**

**Keep submitting demigods! REMEMBER TO INCLUDE GODLY PARENT! AND GREEK OR ROMAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: don't forget to review, darlings!**

**Disclaimer: Es Obvio! (That's "it's obvious" in Spanish, I'm in Spanish 1)**

**Piper's POV  
><strong>

I don't know why I did it.

I mean, obviously I've wanted to kiss him for a very long time, and I thought I had.

But, it was fake. I felt cheated, helpless and pitiful.

So, I had to see what the real thing felt like.

But on my way to the guest house, I realized that only a few people would be able to explain this whole 'growing up' and 'maturing' concept to me.

"Annabeth, wait!" I called, jogging to catch up with her.

She stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Piper."

She seemed so cool and collected all the time. I mean, she seemed strong, and even thought she was sad when Percy left, she seemed monotonous and in her own world, but yet she was still present in front of me.

"Hi, um, I don't know how to ask this…" I said, now curious as to why I needed love advice, being that I was a child of Aphrodite.

"You need to know what to do about Jason." she replied.

Hey, she was bound to know a couple of things. She was a child of Athena.

"Um, yeah."

"I was in a sort of similar situation with Percy. When we were fifteen, I kissed him and he literally went missing for three weeks. I was so stressed, and very angry when he got back. I mean, he'd been with a beautiful Titan's daughter, and he could've stayed with her, but he didn't. And I wasn't grateful that he was even back at the time."

"Wait, what?"

"He was on Ogygia. With Calypso. And he came back. And I felt like hating him. But I couldn't bring myself to. Now, is that not similar about how you feel with Jason?" she asked.

"I don't want to hate Jason. I don't really get what you're saying."

"No, no," she shook her head "of course you don't hate Jason, or even want to. But you feel like he could belong somewhere else, somewhere where he could've been in safer, better hands."

It suddenly mad sense.

"So," she continued "you just keep telling yourself this: "he came back for something, didn't he?" And just know that "something" is you."

**Jason's POV  
><strong>

I don't know why she did it.

I mean, it was good, and I really had wanted to kiss her since I got to know her.

I mean, actually got to know her.

I thought I was going to hurt her, pulling her in and stuff like that.

I mean she'd get her feelings hurt by someone who she thought she'd known for months, who turned out to really have just showed up.

I don't know, and I don't like taking chances. If I took a chance with her, I wanted it to be a sure chance, not one that would go down the drains.

"Hey, man. I know you've been having problems, and you seem really sad, but just go with what feels right." Percy said from behind me, offering up some random but great advice.

I thought about it, "go with what feels right." But what felt right? I wanted to be with Piper, but I didn't want to hurt her.

I mean, she obviously wanted to be with me, but I don't know.

I was having an awful lot shoved on me, for a guy who was just regaining his memory.

So, I could choose to abandon the people who knew me, and who remembered me, and someone who I'd just met.

Who said you couldn't have the best of both worlds?

I couldn't think anymore.

I had somewhere to be.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: hey, don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Annabeth's POV (I know, I do a lot from her perspective, bet she's my favorite character)**

I'd never really seen this before, two people falling in love.

I've experienced it, and I'd seen it broken, bet never witnessed falling in love.

It was whimsical, almost dreamlike to watch. I felt like a child watching a romance movie, excited and happy about it, but also feeling a little bit awkward.

"It's nice when people fall in love." said a girl's voice from behind me.

I spun around, not knowing I wasn't alone.

"Hi, I'm Jazamine Quimberly. Jaz for short. I'm a child of Victoria, or you would call her Nike" the girl said.

I couldn't think of words to describe this girl. Not because she was drop dead gorgeous, but because of all the confidence she gave off.

She had long, thick blond hair, and determined brown eyes. She looked like she could probably push me over and tackle me if she wanted, but do so gracefully.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Jaz. I'm Annabeth." I said, shaking her hand.

Gods, she had a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Now, I understand you would like to go into architecture? Well, do I ever have the product fro you, to mange your busy life…" she said, sounding like a persuasive salesperson.

"Well, maybe, I, uh, gotta go, bye!" I said, getting out before I walked in to something I didn't want.

She could manipulate my confidence, so I would be fearless or fearful whenever I was within a foot of her.

"Annabeth," another voice said, this one coming from my left.

"Oh, hi Reyna." I said.

"We," she said, gesturing to a small crowd behind her "would like to tour your ship."

"Ok, let me go grab a couple of people. I'll meet you in front of the ship in fifteen minutes." I said.

As soon as I rounded up all the cabin counselors, we ran to the ship, being five minutes late already.

As we approached, Reyna sized up my crowd, and looked almost, well, impressed.

"Strength is in numbers, but only if those numbers are worth the risk." she said, referring to my crowd of around thirty. **(a/n: I don't know how may Greek Gods there actually are, but a lot more than thirty.)**

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Leo said.

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE SHIP? Something dramatic and life-changing, one would hope! I'm so so EGG-CITED to start the next chapter! Let the action begin! REVIEW, MY LOVELY READERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: prepare yourselves, readers, for a chapter packed with drama! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Annabeth's POV **

As we led Reyna and her crowd to the ship, me holding hands with Percy, I felt something shift in the air.

It made me uneasy, the new feeling.

But I knew I was ok, because I trusted all the people behind me, including Jason, Piper and Leo

And I even grew to trust some of the Romans, especially Hazel and Frank because they'd taken care of Percy for so long.

**(Now, readers, let's take a minute to count all the names I've mentioned…)(Excluding Reyna)**

Leo clicked the button to open the door, entered the password (hotfireboy101) and the moment the door opened, it seemed like the Romans were inside it.

"Now, for the tour! Brought to you buy supreme captain of the _Argo II_!" Leo said, sounding like a radio announcer.

"Shut up, Valdez." Someone called from behind me.

There was a moment of humor, and I felt it too, until I glanced over at Hazel.

Her face had paled, and her expression gave off the impression that she'd been struck by lightning.

I saw Frank lead towards her and say something, and then she nodded like everything was ok.

Though you could tell it clearly wasn't.

"Here's the entrance, right over there where you entered, that way's where you operate, there's the mini-kitchen, over there's the chillax room, and…" I tuned him out, trying to figure out what was happening.

Other people noticed it too, because you could see the confusion on their faces.

"Um, Leo? What's going on?" I heard a counselor say.

"Well, Savanna, if I knew I would tell you." he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"How about we discuss that over dinner sometime?" he asked.

"Really, man? Is now really the time?" Jason asked form his side.

She smiled and blushed.

He winked at her.

At first, I couldn't figure out what was going on with the ship.

But now I saw.

It was flying.

By itself, and I could tell, because there was no one in the cockpit.

All of the sudden, my mother appeared.

"Mother?" I asked, incredibly surprised.

I'd almost completely forgotten about Percy, but now I could plainly tell he was there, because his grip tightened and his hand got cold.

"Yes, intelligent Annabeth. It is I. I'm here on a mission for Zeus. He said to tell you your journey starts now."

**Ohhh! Dramatic! And, there will be a little love interest for Leo. Who should her parent be? She's Greek, by the way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: oh, lovely, lovely readers: keep deciding who the godly parent of Leo's love interest should be! I already have a name, and an age. Oh, and not to be creepy, bet just curious: where do all of you live? Like country and/or state wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Th-th-the prophecy? As in, of seven? Because there are a lot more than seven of us on this ship, and if you'd like to let us not involved off…" the head counselor of the Hermes said.

"Oh, of course not. You will all play a part. Whether it be in moral of physical support, you shall all stay. And I will make sure." Athena responded.

"But we don't know who the seventh is," Frank said.

He had a point. There were at least fifty of us on the ship, we knew six of the seven, but that didn't narrow it down much.

"Why do you think I was sent here, child? In my Greek form as apposed to Roman?" she asked.

It was a rhetorical question, you could tell.

I was the seventh.

I didn't know how to take it. The prophecy didn't exactly promise a life full of joyous wonders to come when the quest was over.

I mean, a final breath? Earth to fall by fire or storm?

"Annabeth…" Percy said softly, sounding concerned for me.

I was trying to resist tears.

"I have the worst luck." I said, my voice breaking mid-sentence.

He nodded.

"I mean, I get my life back together, and am finally semi-happy, then I'm part of a prophecy that practically promises that I'll die." I said, a single tear running down my face.

He wiped it away and kissed me.

Athena looked at me as if I was a dying bird, and she couldn't do anything to save me.

"I'll be ok." I said.

So the opposite.

Everyone kind of resumed what they'd been doing, not so much the seven though.

Except Leo, who was flirting with that **Savanna** girl.

And, as for Athena, she'd disappeared when I hadn't been paying attention.

Percy hugged me, and Hazel came up and told me it was going to be ok.

That girl should consider a degree in psychology.

"Do you know if this ship stops anywhere?" Frank asked, disturbing our intense silence.

We all walked silently to the cockpit to check.

"One stop," Jason said, since he was in front and could see the map "Camp Half-Blood."

**DO NOT FORGET TO DO WHAT I SUGGESTED TO YOU IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I need a parent (I highlighted her name) and I'm curious as to where people live.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: review, review, review, and Merry (late) Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong>

"Even at the speed we're going at, it's bound to take at least three days. I mean, it's all the way on the other coast." I said, doing some quick calculations in my head.

"Yes. We'll need to gather weapons and supplies. There's enough in here for at least a week." Leo said, sounding more intelligent than usual.

"There are roughly fifty-sixty people on this ship. Will your supplies be enough?" Reyna, who'd joined us, said.

"There should be. We packed for over a month's worth for about a hundred." Jason said.

"Well, let's go announce this before they all kill each other." Percy said grimly.

"Fabulous idea, Percy. What are we talking about, again?" Rachel said, popping her head in to the cockpit.

"Are they arguing?" Piper asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes. They've divide in to sides and are preparing for a mini-battle. No joke. Oct-whatever is leading it. Clarisse is leading the Greeks." she replied.

"Of course she is. I'll go get her." I said, walking out the door, Percy following behind me.

I walked out, and saw what Rachel said had been true.

They seriously divided the huge entrance in half, and were polishing their daggers and talking strategy.

The Hunters stood to the side, trying to calm the crowd down, but failing.

"Hey," I shouted, and a couple people turned.

"HEY!" I shouted again, and everyone turned to see the source of the noise.

"Hey, Annabeth? I'm in the middle of something, in case you didn't see." Clarisse yelled at me.

I just rolled my eyes as she glared at me.

"There is no need for war," Percy said, surprisingly calm.

"Uh, last time I checked… yeah, there was one." a Roman said.

"What would that reason be?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you invaded our camp with no warning, it was your god that's making this dumb ship fly…" the person replied.

"So, would you rather be hung by your thumbs out the window, then?" Reyna asked form behind me.

The Romans were kind of harsh, but I was ok with that.

"Listen," Percy said, calling everybody back "we need to band together to defeat Gaea. We cannot do this alone."

"He's right. We need to agree, on something," Thalia said.

"Truce?" Octavian called sarcastically.

"For now, stuffed animal boy." Clarisse called back, with a whole lot of hatred in her voice.

"We're all going to be on this ship for quite a long time. I suggest you learn to get along." Reyna said.

"How long?" Octavian asked, no longer in battle mode.

"Well, three days to camp Half-Blood," Reyna said, the crowd alarmed "but, it'll take another two weeks or so to get to Greece, or Rome."

"What? I only have enough make up for three days!" a child of Venus squealed.

"Don't worry, Lily, there's enough make up in the Aphrodite cabin for a thousand people over a span of a year. We've got the whole color spectrum," Drew said.

"Wait, Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked, because it was head counselors and other important people only.

"I thought it was an ugly people makeover seminar. I saw Piper, and just assumed…" Drew replied, bitterness dripping in her voice.

"Shut up, Drewy-poo." Clarisse said defensively.

This was going to be a long… however long this took.

**Review! Also, is Rachel allowed to date? Just curious, wanting to spice up the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's not: sorry it's been a couple of days, and please review and tell me if you know if Rachel can date! Also, I brainstormed a idea for my next story, (Percabeth, obviously) and the title is… _Third Time's the Charm_.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

After everyone calmed down and (sort of) apologized, I was cornered.

"Hey, Annabeth!" said a girl who I didn't know, who looked like she was from Venus and Aphrodite.

"Um, hi," I said, pretending like I knew her.

"Oh," she said smiling and giggling "I'm Priscilla, from Venus! Sorry I hadn't formally introduced myself.

The girl, who didn't look a day over fourteen, sort of reminded me of Rachel.

She had smooth red hair, which was in two long French braids, milky white skin, a spray of light freckles across her nose, and almost seemed doll-like in the way she carried herself.

"Well, hi, Priscilla. What's up?" I asked politely.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to get to know the leader, you know? I think you seem pretty cool," she said, her frosty pink lips moving quicker than I imagined possible, like she was embarrassed.

Wait, did she call me the leader?

"You think I'm the leader?" I blurted out.

"Well, yeah," she said "I mean, you have all of the qualities."

"What would those qualities be?" I asked.

"Let's see," Percy said from behind me, causing me to roll my eyes "she's strong, smart, fantastic in battle, she's also very beautiful, you know, Priscilla, the list could go on forever."

I smiled and tried hard to keep from blushing.

"Awwww… that was so sweet! I am so so so jealous, Annabeth!" she said.

"So I've been told." I replied.

She smiled so hugely I thought her face would crack, and then walked away.

"Perrrrrcy! Good to see you happy, man!" Grover said, coming out of nowhere and interrupting our silence.

"Uh, hey, Grover," Percy said.

As they continued their conversation, I blacked out in the middle of thought.

I hated dreams.

_"Annabeth, intelligent Annabeth,"_ a voice shuddered through my dreams.

I thought it was my mother.

But, it was the mother of all time, sadly.

"Gaea?" I squeaked.

_"Yes, Annabeth. I am speaking to you for a reason." _

"And that reason is…" I said, my voice shaking.

_"You cannot win this, Annabeth. Not while you're with Percy."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: happy 2012! I'll try to finish this story before the world ends :D also, does ANYONE know if Rachel can date! If you know, don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Annabeth's POV**

"What? What do you mean?" I asked Gaea.

_"Percy, a lovely boy. A very beautiful distraction, love can be. A distraction, Annabeth." _

This was the worst nightmare imaginable.

No, Annabeth. She's trying to get to you trying to get you sad, so you'll give up.

"No. Goodnight, Gaea," I said, trying to sound strong.

My vision started flickering. I was being forced in to a whirlpool of dirt, suffocating not because I couldn't breathe, but because my mouth was filled with gritty dirt.

In the other world, the one I enjoyed and wanted to hold on to, Percy was sitting on my side, shaking me, as if I'd fallen asleep. I could see other people gathering around, looking down on me. I cold see the huge ceiling, and the skylight in the middle of it.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?" Percy asked desperately.

I could only manage a nod as my vision of the ship grew clearer.

_"Don't say I didn't warn you," _Gaea's voice hissed as the dirt faded.

"Is she ok?" someone, I think it was Thalia, asked.

"I'm fine, I think," I said weakly.

"What happened?" someone from the crowd called out.

"Well," Percy said "Grover and I were talking, and she just blacked out."

"Well, what were you talking about?" a certain sarcastic augur **(would that be capitalized? That's Octavian, btw). **

"Stuff. I guess Annabeth finds reminiscing about what I missed on _Glee_ pretty boring. My gosh, Percy. I cannot believe Mercedes won't take Sam back **(I hear you!)**!" Grover said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, right? They're, like, seriously perfect for each other!" Priscilla, the girl I met earlier, said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least we know she's still the same old wise girl," Percy said.

"Oh, I'm not that perfect. I watch _Glee_, too. Finchel forever." I said, going with it.

I could almost tall the gods were frowning on us, for not being serious, talking about things like _Glee_ , Harry Potter, and Britney Spears, and not battle strategy, weapons and food supplies.

But I think we maybe deserved a day off.

"Campers," Reyna said, calling everyone's attention "we've had a hard week. I think we maybe deserve a day off from battle."

Everyone cheered, and someone said something about the bunkroom, involving chocolate cake and eight cans of Red Bull.

I think I was going to stay out of the bunkroom.

**What are they going to do with their PG rated free day? Is Rachel allowed to date? Just click the button and tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: hey, so would anyone be offended if I say, "bent" the story a bit, made it ok for Rachel to date? If that's not ok, just tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Annabeth's POV**

"So, what should we do today?" I asked Percy as I collapsed in to a soft couch in the "chillax" room, as Leo called it.

"Hmm, do your plans involve me?" Thalia asked as she entered the room, sitting in a massage chair.

"Hmm, well, you have a strict no-boys rule, and I was thinking," Percy said as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear "sound ok? You could hang out with somehunters or go exchange secrets of how you remain so hateful towards men with the Amazons!"

She rolled her eyes and fell asleep in twenty seconds flat.

"What's the big secret that you can't even say out loud?" I asked.

"Well, Annabeth," he said "would you like to go on a date? A monster-free, prophecy-free, truly worry-free date?"

"Worry-free? Wow, that's a lot to promise…." I replied, and made my face look as if I was thinking very carefully.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my arm and ignoring my playful protests.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Hmmm…. I have an idea!" I said.

I pulled him after me, guiding him to where I wanted to be.

"It's a wall," he said, as if he'd been expecting some humongous ball room.

"Not just any wall…" I said, taking out my usually unused iPhone and opening an app labeled "SPECIAL ROOM HD+".

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, leaning over me.

"Leo created this software that uses a signal from the ship, and it's password protected so no one can get in to it."

"Cool," he said.

The wall slid open, much to Percy's surprise.

But it was already in use.

"Hey, Jason, Piper," I said, trying to sound like I'd expected them to be there.

"Oh, hi Annabeth, Percy," Piper said, sounding an octave higher than usual.

I nodded and smiled.

The room was surprisingly big for an add-on, and well equipped with monster protected Wi-Fi and cell phone signal, a 75' inch flat screen TV, all the latest technology and incredibly comfortable chairs and sofas.

"This is awesome!" Percy cried out, running towards the Xbox Kinect Leo had installed on a whim.

"You have Modern Warfare three?" Percy squealed like a toddler in a candy store, also calling Jason's attention.

It was almost sweet, the way they fawned over video games, like little kids, and the way they seemed distracted by simple things.

"They're so cute," Piper said, walking to my side.

I heard footsteps coming past the closed door.

"Who's that?" Piper whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm curious." I said.

We followed the talking, and Piper looked at me, looking as if she'd just received some scandalous gossip, even though that wasn't the kind of girl she was.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Rachel, and she's flirting, I can tell, it's obvious," Piper said, sounding like a normal teenage girl, which surprised and relieved me.

"With who?" I asked curiously.

She smiled and whispered in my ear.

**Gasp! Oh, the scandal! Who is Rachel flirting with? Guess in your reviews! I love em! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: awwww you guys are the sweetest! But I cannot believe no one guessed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"What's with the weird looks?" Percy asked, looking up from the game, which was on pause, of course.

"Come here!" I said, gesturing for him to come.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked Piper, his eyes wide.

"Yep," she said with a smirk.

"Funny how people change around certain people," Percy said, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Shhhh…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, you're descended from Apollo?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah. My family's been here for around a century, maybe longer," he replied, sounding almost like a normal teenage boy, which, judging by his behavior in the past couple of days, he wasn't.

"That's sooo cool! If I were a demigod who would you think my parent was?" she asked.

I'm sure the poor boy was blushing now.

"Well," he replied hesitantly "maybe Minerva, because you're smart, or Venus, maybe."

"Have you seen the secret room?" she asked him.

"We're in trouble…" Jason whispered, and I hadn't even noticed he'd joined us.

"No, but it sounds cool," he replied.

I could barely make out Rachel mumbling something about how he was in for a treat.

The wall open, and we fell backwards, not realizing we'd been leaning on the door/wall.

"So, Octavian, that's the couch, that's the huge TV, and those are the people listening in on our conversation."

"What? Rachel? Octavian? What a coincidence, seeing you guys here, together," I said, my voice an octave to high.

"Yeah, uh, hi…" Octavian said awkwardly.

I got up, finally getting a good look at him, because whenever I'd seen him, he'd been far away, or to busy polishing a weapon.

And I almost fell over again.

"Oh my gods," Percy said, also having the realization.

He was skinny, had shaggy blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Look. At. Him," I whispered, causing a questioning look to appear on everyone's face except Percy's and mine.

"What?" she asked as we pulled her to the other side of the room.

"Imagine," I whispered "if he had a scar on the side of his face."

Rachel looked at me questioningly for about a minute, then her eyes widened.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, turning around and continuing her tour of the room as if nothing had happened.

"Wait," Piper said as I stood by her side "isn't the Oracle supposed to be pure?"

Good point.

"Let's pray about it," I said.

**Say WHAT NOW? Put your reactions in reviews, and what does Annabeth mean when she says "Let's pray about it"? Only my deceiving, storytelling mind will know. Oh, and everyone get who Octavian looks like? If not, review and ask, or PM me if you would feel stupid putting it in a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: thanks for reviewing! If you have extra time, read the "Awkward IM's", by iluv2smile. I'm thinking about branching off of it, when I'm finished with this story. Good idea, or not?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**About two hours later**

"We have gathered here today…" a child of Aphrodite joked.

"For, the happiness of Rachel Elizabeth Dare is at stake. Rachel is a friend, and we believe she needs help," Priscilla said.

"Ok, so why am I here?" Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin asked.

"He's your dad, he'll listen to you," Piper said.

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Apollo," I said, tossing a drachma in to the faucet.

The image shimmered back and forth, like it was trying to find Apollo.

It finally found Apollo, and let me tell you, he wasn't prepared for and Iris message.

_"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure…"_ he sang out, but being the god of music, too, he was pretty good, but it would've still been embarrassing.

"Um, Apollo? Hi, Annabeth Chase, here, with Percy and some other people," I said, trying to be subtle.

"Oh, hi Annabeth," he said, not at all embarrassed "what's up? Get those statue plans done?"

"No, almost. We have a serious question for you," I responded.

"Well, then. So, ladies, how's it going?" he said.

"Do you ever, you know, bend rules?" I asked him.

"No, why?" he asked, now confused.

"Well…" I said.

"Hey! Will! How's it been? How's Shelly?" he asked, seeing his son in the back of the group.

"I've been good, and moms, ok, I guess. Got a severe case of skin cancer couple of years back. You know, that really sunny summer?" he said, obviously still holding on to some old argument.

"Um, yeah. About that question, Annabeth?" he asked, avoiding his son.

"You know what I said about bending the rules? Well, Rachel wants you to be able to bend some rules for her," I said.

"Could you guys please stop delaying this? Apollo, I know it's against the rules, but I want to date," she asked, coming in from the hallway.

"Is he suitable for an Oracle?" Apollo asked, not giving an absolute word.

"Legion of Apollo. Augur. Senator. His name is Octavian," she said.

"And how long has this 'thing' been going on?" Apollo asked casually.

"It hasn't been "going on" at all. I wanted to ask you first."

"A legion of Apollo," he said "my Roman form, of course, but still. And he's an augur?"

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"Oh," Apollo exclaimed "that kid! He's like the Roman form of an oracle, right?"

For a god, he really should no more about this stuff.

"Shouldn't you know this?" Rachel asked, my thoughts exactly.

"Whatever. He's my great-great-great-great grandson, so isn't that some form of incest or nepotism?" he asked.

Apollo might be the god of the sun, but he sure wasn't mentally bright.

"No, because you and I aren't related, and I technically don't work for you and neither does he," Rachel replied.

She had lots of nerve, considering Apollo could blast her to bits within seconds.

"Whatever. Sure, become un-pure with this kid," he said, causing Rachel to blush "wish granted. Now, I have a Wii Karaoke party to go to, so could you leave?"

**Yay! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: sorry, I was suffering from a little writer's block, but now I've got that figured out. This chapter is rated T for a truth or dare game and sorry about slight OCCness. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong>

And all was well.

Everyone was settling down for the night, pretty much sleeping anywhere they felt like. Percy, Frank, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Rachel, Octavian (of course) and I had all chosen the secret room, seeing as we were the only ones that knew about it.

Reyna, Rachel and Octavian were all talking about prophecy and strategy in one corner, Hazel and Piper were getting to know each other on the big, fluffy couch, Frank, Leo and Jason sitting in front of the TV, watching some horror movie and Percy and I were talking about, well, whatever we wanted to talk about.

"So, what did you do without me for eight whole months?" I asked Percy playfully.

"Let's see… I re-opened the doors of death, defeated a couple of giants, oh, defeated a couple of monsters armies… but I hate to brag," he replied.

"You've been slacking, seaweed brain. You defeated Kronos, but only with the help of…"

"You're my wise girl," he said, hugging me to his chest.

I smiled and halfheartedly rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, just because you guys are in a, uh, "successful" relationship doesn't mean you've gotta, err, flaunt it," Leo said awkwardly, causing Jason to laugh and Reyna and Rachel to roll their eyes.

"Ok, let Annabeth and Percy have their PDA…" Rachel said sarcastically, causing almost everyone to laugh.

"Oh, gods…" Percy murmured.

"The people I call my friends…" I said.

"Hey, you what would be a good idea?" Leo asked.

"Please enlighten us, Leo, with your fantastic idea," Octavian said sarcastically.

I'd really seen a change in Octavian.

I mean, when we first came, he was mean and snotty, but now he was… normal, almost.

He had a sense of humor (a dark sense of humor), wasn't all about cutting up stuffed animals, was fairly smart and apparently he was musically inclined like no other legion of Apollo.

"We should…" Leo said dramatically.

"Get to the point, Valdez," Piper called out.

"Gettin' there, beauty queen," he said, causing Piper to blush "Anyway, like I was saying before the lovely miss Piper McLean interrupted me, we should play truth or dare."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Um," Hazel started.

"No," Reyna finished.

"C'mon you guys! This day was supposed to be about loosening up!" Leo protested.

"Fine, Leo. Once. Who's gonna start?" Jason said, because apparently he was the group decision maker now.

"I will!" Rachel said quickly.

Ok then.

"Octavian, truth or dare?" she asked as we formed in a circle in the middle of the room, the boys pausing the movie.

"Uh," he replied, pausing to think about it "truth."

Everyone groaned.

Truth was boring.

"Fine," Rachel replied, smiling to herself "what was the first song you ever memorized?"

Also, a boring question.

"Well, uh, that'd be," Octavian stuttered out.

He leaned in and whispered something to Rachel.

"Seriously?" she shrieked.

"Yes, seriously. It was very popular when I was nine years old," he said, blushing.

"Of course it was. Now what was the song?" Leo asked.

He murmured something quickly.

"I can't hear you…" Leo said.

"Baby One More Time."

"You kidding me, man?" Leo asked.

"Wow, ok. My turn," Leo said after a long silence.

"Reyna. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she said.

Now this was bound to be good.

"No passes," he said, apparently having to clear that up "I want you to… dance to any song I put on the speakers."

Ok, not that good.

"Fine," she said, standing up.

"Go Reyna!" Rachel called out.

Leo pulled out the iPod we used, the stereo remote, and clicked the radio on.

_"I'm bringin' sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act…"_ the voice came from the radio.

"Oh, gods…" someone muttered.

She stood awkwardly for a moment, then about forty seconds in, she got in to it.

"Alright, Valdez," she said, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail "you asked for it."

All the sudden, she went all Britney Spears on everyone, whipping her hair, turning on her… well, her inner sexy.

When the song was over, she practically had to slap Leo to get him to stop staring at her.

"Well, on that note…" Piper said.

"Percy," Jason said "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to take off your shirt and wear some else's," he said.

"Ok," he said stripping his shirt off "who wants to trade?"

Everyone stared at him, speechless at his ignorance.

"Anyone?" he asked.

"Ok, well I pick… Octavian!" he said.

Oh, gods. This was getting weird.

**To be continued! Did anyone else see the new Toddlers and Tiaras? It was amazing! Phew, thank goodness MaKenzie won somethind!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: thanks for reviewing! Here are some summaries for stories I'm thinking of doing, review with the one you think I should do!**

**Eh-my-demi-gawd: the clique-PJATO crossover. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire find out they're all demigods.**

**Third time's the charm: Annabeth dies in battle, Percy commits suicide. He follows her in the underworld, and she tries for rebirth, so does he. Fate steps in.**

**Again: all mortal. Annabeth breaks up with her abusive boyfriend, Luke, Goode's own bad boy. Percy, a swimming jock, gets paired up with her in science. Sparks fly. Jasper, Leo-character I made up, Tratie, Rachel-Octavian, Thalico (!), Frazel, Reyna-character I made up, oh and Percabeth, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

After truth or dare wound down (oh, gods. I'll never think of Octavian the same way) we all actually fell asleep.

Except for me.

I had a lot to think about. After I'd finally felt safe, the world (or one-seventh of it, at least) was pushed on to my shoulders.

I looked up at Percy. He was snoring gently, his face serene and without worry.

In his sleep, he almost seemed normal.

I lifted my head up and looked around. I saw Leo, his joking aura fading, leaving him looking as innocent as a baby. Piper, who looked like sleeping beauty with Jason, her prince, lying next to her, facing her, as if they'd fallen asleep looking at each other. Frank was snoring, shifting in to a mastiff every time he would breath in, and in to himself when he breathed out. Hazel was on her stomach about a foot from him, reminding me that she was only thirteen. Reyna looked almost approachable. Almost. Rachel was sprawled out, her red hair around her like a lion's mane. And Octavian was singing _Just the Way you Are_ in his sleep. It was so, so weird.

I sighed, taking in what would be probably my last memory of any normal life.

Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't a demigod. Would I have gotten married, had a family and a job? I guess I'd probably never be normal. Maybe, with luck, one day I'd get as close as a demigod possibly could.

I could still get married, start a family, and get a job. But with the prophecy in question, I wasn't to sure.

Everyone in this room had a future, things that they could do. They could just brush off this world that had given them nothing but trouble.

I bet to a normal teenager, we'd look like a group of friends, just hanging out.

All of the sudden, something changed.

I felt like I'd just come home from a long, long trip.

CRASH!

I was home.

"Guys," I said, walking around the room, shaking everyone "wake up. We're here."

"Whaaaaa?" Leo asked groggily.

"We're here. Now, wake up before you all get a hard slap in the face," I said, causing everyone to suddenly act like they'd just drunk a six pack of Red Bull.

"Wow. Not a person who likes to stay up late, are we?" Leo asked, back to himself.

"Here, as in where?" Reyna asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. Home." Percy replied.

**Review, and tell me which story I should do after this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: ok, I've decided which story to do! I mean, I'll do all of the EVENTUALLY, so if you were interested in any one in PARTICULAR then it'll be done, probably. Sooo…. Drumroll, please, Finn (omg did anyone else see that last episode of Glee?)…. AGAIN, my first all-mortal Percabeth story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wake up! We're here!" I said, walking through the ship, waking people up, and also finding people sleeping in some pretty weird places. (I found Dakota, I think his name was, curled up with an open can of Red Bull in the shower area.)

"Here, as in Camp Half-Blood?" Clarisse asked, as if she had something to confirm.

"Yeah," I said cautiously as her eyes lit up.

"MY TURF! YA HEAR THAT, ROMANS? THIS IS CLARISSE'S TURF!"

"C'mon, Clarisse," Chris said, taking her by the arm.

"Wake up," Thalia sang.

"Gods, Thals. Five more minutes?" Nico asked. **(a/n: that was not Thalico! They are just buds!)**

"No, Nico, not five more minutes," she said, playfully slapping him "NOW!"

I rolled my eyes. They fought like brother and sister.

"Awaken, lovely campers," Leo called "unless, of course, you need your beauty sleep."

Someone coughed the words "Drew-bear".

Drew rolled her eyes and proceeded to apply thick pink eyeliner.

"Need more time for hair and makeup, or can we get this show on the road?" Clarisse asked.

"Enough, Clarisse," I said sharply.

The ship's giant doors opened on its own, causing everyone, even Nico (children of Hades slept a lot) and the children of the God of sleep **(a/n: I forgot his name)**.

"Whoa…" someone exclaimed.

The Romans might have a huge, militaristic, organized camp, but we had a beautiful, peaceful, camp where we actually knew what fun was.

"Come on," Jason said, leading everyone out.

Percy and I stayed behind, taking our time.

"Wow," he muttered.

"How does it feel, coming back?" I asked.

"Amazing," he said.

"Let's take a walk," I said, ignoring the fact that it was around two in the morning.

It was beautiful here, the stars glittering as if someone had taken glitter glue and spread it thinly across a navy blue piece of paper.

Percy took my hand, like s second nature.

We walked in silence until we got to the canoe lake.

The spot of our first, uh, second kiss.

"I remember this place," he said, his voice was here but his mind was elsewhere.

"Mh-hm," I said, staring out at the lake.

"Go on, then," a voice said from behind us.

Just as I turned around, I caught a glimpse of Clarisse, the I felt her hand push us both in the lake.

I started to scream, and then I realized what she was doing.

Percy and I locked eyes, and smiled at each other.

"Reenactment, I guess," I said.

"So, let's think. What were we doing at this point on my sixteenth birthday?" he asked.

"Well, I don't remember. Huh, I think I need a refresher…" I said.

He leaned in and kissed me.

**Adorable! Review with thoughs!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in a while! Keep reviewing! Also, I loved your review, linn10!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Annabeth's POV<strong>

After Travis Stoll burst our bubble (literally, he poke the air bubble with a sword), we had to go to the Big House for "discussion", as Reyna called it.

"Ok, so what do you suggest that our strategy be?" she asked the silent room.

"We could wing it?" a child of Ares suggested hopefully.

"No, that's not it…" someone said sarcastically.

"We could divide in to teams, one for fighters, one for backup, one for strategy, and one for supplies," Hazel suggested.

It really struck me that a fourteen year old was participating in a war discussion.

I wondered: was I like that? 

"I like that idea, Hazel. But we'd have to train everyone to fight, just in case," Reyna agreed, much to Hazel's surprise.

"It is a good idea," I spoke up "but we'd have to test everyone, classify by skill, and plan. A lot."

Many people nodded in agreement.

We discussed it, then Reyna gave us our "assignments".

"Annabeth," she said to me "you're in charge of strategy team and testing skills."

I nodded.

"Percy, Hazel and myself will be testing also. Percy, you and Annabeth train fight team A and Hazel and…" she glanced around the room "Clarisse will train B team."

Clarisse muttered something about how she got stuck with the losers and inserted a couple of choice words in Greek and Hazel said something that I didn't understand (I'm assuming something reassuring) in Latin.

"Ok, so Leo: supplies. Rachel: battle maps. Octavian: I don't know. Weapon design?" Reyna said.

"Sure," Octavian said.

"Make sure you get help from Rachel on the sketches," she said, teasing him a little.

"Oh, Jason? You'll be gathering the army," she said his name morbidly.

"And Piper…" she said, thinking hard "will go with Jason."

"Ok, and what do you suggest I do?" she asked.

Reyna, for some reason, was fuming.

"I don't know, Piper," she said impatiently "charmspeak them in to coming with? Contribute?"

Piper looked genuinely hurt, and Reyna looked genuinely sorry.

We all left to do our chores.

**Review. Not a lot of fluff, but this is more of a placeholder. You'll see the chors tomorrow, and maybe a bit of Reyna's POV?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: IGNORE NICO IN CHAPTER 18! JUST PRETEND HE WASN'T THERE! THANK YOU, HADES-FAVORITE-DAUGHTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Reyna's POV**

Oh why, oh why did I slip up like that?

I don't hate Piper. But now everyone thinks I do.

I was on edge. This was all too much for a sixteen-year-old girl.

I know. Sixteen, Reyna? You're only sixteen?

People looked at me and thought "hey look! A thirty-year-old military general trapped in the body of a sixteen year old girl! Oh, wow!"

They were wrong.

I was a sixteen year old, trying to get over a boy, and run probably the biggest military operation of all time,

Funny, how people looked at me like I was a mean girl if I slipped up once.

Gods, even Drew looked at me like that.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ok, Malcolm, got an estimation on how big the giant might be?" I asked.

"Well, Annabeth…" he trailed off, closing his eyes

"Malcolm," I snapped.

"Around four hundred feet," he said.

"Oh, holy Ares. Please let this eternally damned goddess be defeatable," someone murmured in the crowd, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Agreed. So, we'll have team A," I pointed to a spot on the map "here, and team B right behind them. Supplies will be in a disappearing tent, right over by the emergency reinforcements station." 

"Yo, A-Beth," a random child of Hermes called out.

"Yo, what's the question? And, also, if you ever call me "A-Beth" again I'll pummel your little gangster ass in to Rome myself."

Everyone stared.

I hate cussing.

"Ok, Beth, darling. What's our intimidation factor?" he asked.

I also hate it when people have a point that I didn't think of.

"Well… yes. Fantastic point. Any ideas?" I asked pointedly.

"I've got one. Maybe with a minor goddess or titaness on your side, you'd have intimidation and an extra fighter," a velvety voice called out.

"Great. Now, where are we to find a minor immortal?" I asked.

"I've got some ideas…" came the voice as the crowd parted for the girl.

"Caly!" I squealed, losing my cool for a split second.

"Annabeth," she said, rolling her eyes as she reached out to embrace me.

"I heard you needed some help, so I gathered together some friends," Calypso said.

Through the big house door came about five people, all dressed casually.

"Mom!" said a daughter of Hecate, running to an auburn-haired woman with sparkling eyes that seemed to change every second.

"Hecate? Iris? Chaos? Hebe? Mania?" I squeaked, as delighted as a twelve-year-old girl who'd just been presented with backstage passes to a Justin Bieber concert.

"It is us, intelligent Annabeth. We have come to help you prepare," Hebe said calmly.

**Yay! (some) of the gods have arrived! Review, lovely readers. Oh, and I wrote a story about Calypso-Percabeth.**

**Here's the link: .net/s/7520005/1/Secrets**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: thank you for story-alerting, favoriting and reviewing! Also, does anyone have an account on ? Just curious, because if you are, I have a bunch of short stories under the name Savanna.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

After I got over the initial shock of having six minor immortals on our side, I realized:

Was it enough?

It had to be. We had Rachel, who practically told us we were going to win.

"Annabeth? You ok?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, just a little worried," I replied, sounding more exhausted then I'd intended to.

"You've got nothing to worry about," he said, taking my hand.

That made me feel a little better.

"Guys!" Leo shouted, interrupting our moment "Come quick!"

Percy and I exchanged looks and ran to where Leo was shouting from.

We entered the room, and there was a huge cluster in the center.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the people on the outside of the cluster.

"It's Rachel," the girl said, not even turning around.

I pushed my way to the center, only to find Rachel in prophecy-mode.

"Come on, let's get her in to another room," I said, pulling Percy behind me.

We pulled her up from the ground, and practically carried her out of the Big House.

"Let's take her to my cabin," Percy said.

We took her in and laid her down on one of the empty beds.

"What's going on?" Reyna asked as she hurried in, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper and Octavian all close behind her.

Rachel stirred, then opened her wide green eyes.

"Shhhh."

_"Oh where oh where has death's child gone?_

_ Oh where oh where can he be?_

_ Maybe he's gone _

_ Maybe he's dead_

_ I know one thing for sure_

_ He's covered in red"_

We all exchanged glances.

"Do prophecies usually come in the form of twisted nursery rhymes?" Octavian asked.

"Nope," Percy said, staring blankly ahead.

"I know where he is," I said.

**Where is Nico? Huh, I don't know either. Or maybe I do. 55th reviewer gets a sneak preview!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I. Am. So. So. So. Sorry. I could repeat that ten thousand times. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I didn't just "not feel like it", my internet was down. Don't hate me. Also, anyone have an account on Figment? I'm Savanna, if anyone wants to check it out. It's another writing website.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Everyone was looking at me curiously, probably thinking "how does _she _know?"

I pulled Percy along, across camp, and he looked at me, expecting some sort of explanation.

I'd remembered where Leo had found the old Hephaestus cabin. And, by logic, since there wasn't a Hades cabin, I figured, where did the abandoned kids go?

The Hermes cabin.

It was probably roughly the same design, so I found the cabin and said "Everyone dig."

My request was taken seriously. People started lifting dirt off the ground, swirling it in the air, and just plain evaporating it.

After about five minutes and a half a mile of dirt, we hit solid wood.

Clarisse saw her opportunity, and went and stomped a portion of the roof, just big enough for a person.

I walked forward cautiously, with all eyes on me, and Percy following close behind.

I slipped down in to the dusty cabin, my eyes quickly adapting to the dark, red light reflecting off of the curtains, on the outside of which was red dirt.

"Wow," Percy whispered.

"This place is huge," I said "where are we going to find him?"

"Nico!" Percy shouted.

We looked around for a while, until a certain part of the room caught my eye.

The beds were towered on top of each other. Like five sets of bunk beds, all stacked on top of each other.

The sheets were red.

"Percy!" I called out "he's on top!"

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"The beds. On the very, very top."

"Oh, gods," he said, glancing up.

"Let's climb,"

**I hope you liked it. Please review! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
